


rick sanchez is Tired

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: rick just wants his morning coffee, this is short and stupid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: it's morning and Rick is tired so he brews a coffee... kinda?





	rick sanchez is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this in maths class while i stared out the window in a daydream. wrote the rest at 11:40 pm, sorry if it's shit. i can't think straight when its late (that wasn't a gay joke)

It was early morning. The pinkish sun was rising over waking homes and sloping hillsides, the air was chilly and silently telling people to stay in bed for just a little bit longer, birds were starting to sing, another day was arriving... and Rick Sanchez was tired.

Tired; the one thing Rick tried to avoid, and it's come to bite him in the ass.

Morty was sitting opposite him at the dining table; a spoon in a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice next to it. He was absentmindedly playing with his cereal; swirling it around with his spoon.

Rick wanted to make a comment on it and tell him to eat it before it goes soggy (and then kick him out of the house if he said he liked them that way), but he kept quiet. He kinda just sat there and stared. His pinky was tapping the side of the hot mug of coffee he had in his hands.

Morty caught him staring from the edge of his eyesight and peeked a glance at his staring grandfather. He wasn't really staring, more just looking at his cereal in disgust.  _What did Rick have against oats and raisins?_

Rick's eyes narrowed and he made eye contact with the boy. He put the mug to his lips, sipping his coffee slowly and carefully.

His face scrunched up into a grimace after he made a "satisfied" sigh, his head nodding in acknowledgment as if he suddenly just remembered something.

"I forgot... How bad coffee tastes when it's mixed with vodka."

"Rick, what the FUCK--"


End file.
